


The fox and her shadow

by IZANAMI__CHAN



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Female Uzumaki Naruto, Hokage Uzumaki Naruto, Smart Uzumaki Naruto
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:13:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 20,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27885070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IZANAMI__CHAN/pseuds/IZANAMI__CHAN
Summary: Shikamaru and Naruto are close friends, but there are things that will get in the way of their blooming love for each other. Read as these two ninja's fight for their love and become stronger together.
Relationships: Nara Shikamaru/Uzumaki Naruto
Kudos: 49





	1. Friends

"How troublesome" Shikamaru said because He was trying to take a nap by the river were no one usually goes, but the bush to the left of him keeps on rustling.   
"You can come out now naru-chan" he said   
"'Eeeeeep' How did you know it was me!" Naruko stumbled out of the bush with twigs and leaves in her long sun kissed blonde hair,  
"Your chakra it makes me feel warm and happy" Shikamaru said while gazing up at the clouds,  
"Oh that makes sense can I sit with you?" She asked with her bright foxy grin,  
"Troublesome" he said,  
"I'll take that as a yes" she said plopping herself beside him. She started picking flowers and putting them together to make a flower crown,   
"Shika-kun?"  
"Hmm"  
"Is it hard living in a clan or being born to a higher up?"   
"It's troublesome it has a lot of responsibility, and a lot is expected from you, why do you ask?"   
"No I was just wondering what it would be like if my pare--"   
'Why did she stop mid sentence, is she hiding something from me, well whatever it is she'll tell me eventually' He thought   
"A lot of people wonder that, honestly I would wonder that if I were you," He said looking up at the clouds.   
"Yeah... Here" she shoved a flower crown at him she was looking away with her cheeks turning red. "Remember when we first met in the academy" she smiled   
"Yeah you were a ball of energy and Trouble" Shikamaru laughed   
"Those were the days, but that's not what I'm talking about, I mean when we first met here, I stumbled out of the bush and I gave you a flower crown like today" she looked at shikamaru with that same truthfully happy grin.  
"Yeah" He said smiling, shikamaru sat up " lean forward" He said   
"Why?"   
"Just do it"  
"Fine" she puffed out her cheek so she looked mad,  
'Man she looks cute when she does that' she leaned forward and Shikamaru started picking the twigs and leaves out of her hair.   
"Thanks shika-kun" He noticed that she was blushing   
"Troublesome, done" He looked away because he felt his face heating up "I have to go because my mom will get mad at me for being late for supper, see ya" that was a lie, He put his hands in his pockets and started walking off  
"See ya shika-kun " naruko said while giving shikamaru a foxy grin and waving goodbye.  
'Man she's so cute.' While Shikamaru was walking He was pondering why she stopped her sentence, what could she be thinking and not saying to him However, her last name was Uzumaki, so that would mean it was her father she was talking about, But Shikamaru couldn't remove the nagging feeling as he looked up at the Fourth Hokage's stony monument that that wasn't true. Naruto wasn't just an Uzumaki...


	2. Training

'Knock knock'   
"Come in" lady tsunades voice called out, Shikamaru entered her office to see naruku-chan and lord jiraiya standing in front of her   
"Uh.. Sorry did I interrupt something?" Shikamaru asked   
"No I was talking to naruko about her training with jiraiya"she said "what would you like to talk about Shikamaru?"   
'Wait I wonder why naru-chan is training with one of the legendary sanin' Shikamaru was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard lady tsunade talking.  
" yeah right my dad told me to tell you that he can't make it to this afternoon council meeting because he is sick."   
" aw that's just great, shikaku backed out, shizunae get In her will yeah can you please tell the rest of the council members that this meeting this afternoon is canceled and reschedule it to tomorrow please!"   
"Yes tsunade-sama" shizunae left after closing the door behind her.   
"That's all I'm gonna go..... Naruko want to go get some ramen with me?"shikamaru asked 

I just wanted to say that if I've been spelling naruko wrong I'm sorry 

"You can go Shikamaru also you to Naruko" tsunade said.  
"Thanks granny tsunade!"Naruto said excitedly "ramen ramen!!" She said like it was a god,  
After naruko and shikamaru left the hokage tower they headed for ichirakus.  
"So what's this training with one of the Sanin about?" Shikamaru asked  
"Oh well I'm leaving the village to train with Pervy-sage for three years" naruko said after she asked for misao pork ramen.  
"That sounds troublesome, for three years you know I'm gonna miss you." Shikamaru said  
"Aww thanks shika I'm gonna miss you to a lot and everyone else, I'm gonna miss you and granny tsunade the most though, but I'm gonna get stronger so I can bring sasuke back and then I will become hokage!" She said with fist bump to the air.   
"Shika promise me when I'm gone that you make sure everyone is safe and don't forget me okay"she said with her blue orbs a few shades darker, she was dead serious about that, she didn't want to lose anyone and not have anyone to came back to.  
"I promise I'll make sure to, trust me I could never forget a ray of sunshine like you naru-chan, well it would be to troublesome to try and forget"   
"Thanks shika!" She hugged and then payed for her order "well I have to go pack, oh by the way I'm leaving tomorrow at lunch come say goodbye to me at the gate, okay"   
"Yeah sure" 'man she is the kind of person I could spend the rest of days with, I think I love her, that's probably what it is' shikamaru thought while wavying bye to the blond.


	3. Ready to leave

Shikamaru woke up with sun shining in his face   
"Ugh" he looked at the lock and saw it was 9:34 "might as well go to narukos house and spend some time with her" he got up and went to the kitchen to see his mother yushino making breakfast and shikaku reading the newspaper, 

"Morning son" shikaku 

"Morning" he replied

"Shikamaru are you going somewhere you are already dressed" Shikamarus mom asked

"Yeah I'm going to narukos house to help her get ready for her training with jhiryia"((*I hope I spelt that right*))

"Oh okay after you eat you can go" she said   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~••~~~~~~~~~~~~

Knock knock Shikamaru knocked on narukos house.

She opened the door but what surprised Shikamaru was that she was in shorts and a blue crop top and her hair was a mess  
"Oh hello shika" she said rubbing her eyes "come in" Shikamaru nodded and walked in to see that her apartment was clean mater of fact it was spotless   
"Did you just wake up" he asked and inhaled narukos sent   
'It smells like strawberries and honey'  
"Yeah sorry what time is it" she asked  
"It's like 10:36"   
"Oh crap I have to get ready shika can you help me please" she asked pleadingly   
"Well I came here to help you and say goodbye" he said   
"Thanks shika, hold on let me get dressed, when I yell for you you can come into my room" she ran over to her room and left the door ajar.  
Shikamaru watched as she ran back and forth from her bedroom to the bathroom each time wearing a new piece of clothing until she finally had her usual outfit she wore on missions  
"Shika you can come in now" she yelled   
"Okay" he walked into her room to see clothing all over the place, she was brushing her hair In Front of a mirror then ran across her room to her closet and grabbed hair bands and she put her hair into a ponytail,   
"Alright let's start" she said   
"Okay"   
"Can you get my kunai and shurikan together along with my scrolls that are on my dresser"  
"Yeah" Shikamaru walked over to the dresser to see her team seven picture along with his and then a picture of him and her along with kiba and hinata, he grabbed all the stuff and put it on the bed and the looked at her grabbing cloths but what he wasn't expecting was that she was holding underwear with naruto rolls on it   
He blushed a deep red  
"Shika are you okay your all red" she walks over to Shikamaru and puts a hand on his forehead   
"You Seam alright are you just hot?"   
"Troublesome"


	4. The kiss

third person pov

Naruko and Shikamaru headed to the gates to meet master Jiraiya, walking at a slow pace, Shikamaru walked with his hands in his pockets, she had her hands on her bag she was smiling,

'I don't want to say good bye yet, but she needs this I hope when she comes back she will be strong enough.'

"So what do you think your gonna do for training?" Shikamaru asked breaking the awkward silence,

"I'm not sure, but if we're talking about jutsu then I might get a couple extra but that's about it, oh and Pervy-sage might make me read his books, AHH! I'm gonna die before I even come back" Naruko fake cried with a cute pout and puffed out cheeks,

"I'm sure you'll be fine" he gave a smirk "I'm gonna miss you," Shikamaru whispered scratching the back of his head in his own lazy way, Naruko giggled,

"Yeah, but when I get back I'll be stronger than everyone, so you have to train too," Naruko said she smiled at Shikamaru, she skipped ahead her blonde locks flying behind her.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They had just reached the gate when they saw Jiraiya, he was standing tall talking to the guards, he looked over and smiled upon seeing Naruko, 

"Ah Naru-chan you ready to leave, did you pack all of what you needed?" He asked Naruko smiled and nodded, jiraiya smiled turning to leave, 

"I'll go on ahead, catch up soon" he said passing through the gates, Naruko turned to face Shikamaru, she looked down playing with the hem of her sweater, Shikamaru stuffed one of his hands in his pockets the other scratching his head catching some of the hairs and making them come lose from his ponytail, he sighed this was gonna be a bold move on his part,

He stepped forward and grabbed Naruko's chin, her big light violet blue tinted eyes shining with surprize, he leaned forward he did it slowly giving her the chance to pull away if she did not want this, soon enough his lips contacted something soft and plump, he kissed her and she kissed back, pulling away from each other, 

Shikamaru was the first one to open his eyes, he watched as Naruko opened her eyes blinking a couple times before her eyes focused on Shikamaru, her face went bright red she put her hand to her lips before he could say anything she smiled, the world around her seemed to brighten as though it was smiling along with her, 

"Thank you Shikamaru, make sure to keep that promise, ill be back soon" she said as she started to walk backwards, Shikamaru smiled, 

"Troublesome, see you soon Naru" Shikamaru said just loud enough for her to hear, she smiled and turned around she broke out into a sprint to catch up to Jiraiya, 

'Leave it up to Naruko to turn an awkward situation into something good to remember, damn Troublesome blonde, cant wait for her to get back though' Shikamaru thought to himself as he went to his favorite spot to cloud gaze.


	5. A change

It had been two years since naruko had started her training, she had learned a whole array of skills, Jiraiya had asked her if she wanted any particular skills, she had asked him for fuuinjutsu and kenjutsu training, he had gladly accepted, in doing so he had made a decision to tell her about her clan.

Flashback

They sat in a grassy clearing, Naruko sat across from Jiraiya, wondering what he wanted to talk about, Jiraiya took a deep breath,

"Naru do you know about your parents?" She nodded, she was pretty smart to the point she was up there with a Nara; as many thought she was dumb, Jiraiya continued, "then you know that your mother and father came from clans right?" She nodded again "okay when we get back to the leaf do you want to take a trip to the ruins of Uzushiogakure?" Naruko's eyes brightened

"I would love to, please pretty please!" She yelled excitement leaking from her voice, he nodded thinking she would.

"we'll go don't worry, all I have to do is teach you fuuinjutsu and kenjutsu then we can head back to the hidden leaf" she nodded.

Flashback end

Naruko had been training in her kenjutsu forms that morning, she sheathed the dull katana, Jiraiya wanted her only training with a dull katana until he bought her an actual katana or he got her mothers,

She looked down at her Rag of a jumpsuit, 'I need a new one, on second thought I'm going to get a different outfit this time' she thought as she ran through the forest towards the camp her and Jiraiya set up, she stopped in front of him, panting

"Oji-chan(I know 'CHAN' if most commonly used for addresing a girl or a close female friend, she didn't want to give up ero-Senin, so she still insults him by calling him a girl), I need a new outfit, lets go into town to get it please" she asked whining towards him, he had noticed that the jumpsuit had holes and rips all over it, and that it was getting really small on her, so he agreed, they packed up camp heading towards the border of wave.

As they got closer to town naruko started recognizing land marks, she turned around walking backward, "Oji-chan are we in the land of waves?" She asked he nodded, her face brightened "do you think we could make a small stop after I get my outfit?"

"I don't see why not," he said,

"Yatta, Oji did you know that I have a bridge named after me, it's 'the great naruko' bridge!" She laughed, thinking about the bridge builder and his family, she was going to visit them.

They soon came to a shinobi store, she found it kind of odd that they had one, but what could she say, it didn't disappoint either, she went over to the woman's section, while jhiyria sat in a chair near it, she looked around, her eyes caught and outfit, a tan kimono like blouse with a dark border stitching, held closed with a black obi, under it was a dark short skirt and dark thigh highs, she picked up the outfit went into the changing room and changed,

Meanwhile Jiraiya was gawking, she had the same taste as her mother, he never thought he would see the day when he would see that type of outfit again, the door clicked open and out came naruko, wearing the outfit, it fit her well, her grey shinobi sandals on her feet, her long hair that reached her thighs, her blue forehead protector in its usual spot,

"So oji-chan, what'cha think, I look good right, I'm going to need a fishnet shirt under it, and a new cloth for my forehead protector," she said spinning around,

"Your just like your mother Naru, when she was about your age she picked the same outfit, and stitched the Uzumaki clan symbols on it" she gawked

"I was going to do that, that's so cool, come one let's buy it!" She grabbed him and when to the counter, the woman working there was smiling at the girls antics, she didn't say anything about her wearing it, she just said the price, she also showed the girl some choices in forehead protector cloth,

Naruko had picked a black cloth with long ends to tie and hang down her hair, she smiled to the woman thanking her, as she put the metal with the leaf symbol on the new cloth, she then tied it to her head, smiling all the while, she also strapped her kunai holder to her right leg, her pack that strapped to her lower back filled with shinobi essentials and some blank scrolls with ink and brushes, even though she had the Uzumaki chakra sealing ink, she still carried a can and brush in case,

"So where are we heading Naru?" Jiraiya asked he looked down to the young teen beside him, she smiled up at him,

"Shhh it's a secret, we're making a pit stop before we head to the destination" she said as they cut through the forest coming to a cliff that held a huge sword and a hunter nin Mask, she knelt down and paid her respects, to where Zabuza and Haku lay, she then got up and grabbed Jiraiya and brought him through the forest again. They soon came to a clearing by the water, she followed along the shore, then a house came into view,

"Ah, there it is!" She exclaimed pointing at the house, "come on lets go, I haven't seen them in forever" she said dragging him faster towards the house, she came up to the door, she let him go and fixed herself up, she then knocked on the door, stepping back a huge smile on her face,

The door opened a few moments later to a dark haired woman, "good afternoon, can I help you?" She questioned sweetly, she looked down to naruko and then smiled up at Jiraiya,

"Tsunami it's me, Naruko!" She exclaimed the woman's eyes widened she then bend down and took Naruko into her arms, naruko hugged back after a few seconds they parted

"My my Naru-chan you've grown and become and woman, look at you, come in, I'm sure Inari and tazuna will be happy to see you, and who might this be?" She questioned looking at Jiraiya,

"Tsunami this is my Oji-San Jiraiya of the sennin, he was my father's sensei," naruko said, tsunami smiled,

"It's nice to meet you, Jiraiya-San, why don't you come in, I'll get to making tea" naruko perked up,

"Tsunami let me help you" tsunami smiled silently thanking her, she brought them into the dining room, where tazuna and Inari sat, tazuna and Inari looked up to meet the eyes of naruko, Inari mediately knew who she was, he got up from his seat and ran at naruko, who knelt down with open arms, the boy flew into her arms and they hugged,

"Naru-nee" he said softly, he had grown a bit, but not as much as before, though naruko on the other hand, had grown in more way's than one, they soon separated, he went and sat back at the table beside tazuna, Jiraiya had sat opposite to tazuna, naruko and tsunami were at the counter making tea a couple feet away

"hi inari-kun, you've grown some, tazuna-san you as well, how have things been going?" she asked as she mixed the tea leaves,

"things have been going well, you have grown a lot as well, you've finally become a woman, what have you been up to lately?" tazuna asked as he placed down the newspaper he was reading,

"that's good to hear, sure have, hmm well for the past two years almost three now, actually it's tomorrow, I have been training with Oji-chan, we are going to be heading back to the leaf, you don't mind if we stay right?" She asked a little sheepishly,

"Yes, you can stay for however long you like," tsunami said, as she placed the tea down on the table and sat down at the head, naruko sitting on her other side beside Jiraiya.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They had talked for hours, telling about what had happened in the 3 1/2 years that they were away, it had now gotten dark out, and so they had retired for the night, naruko and Jiraiya in one room, Inari, and tsunami in another and then tazuna in his own room, 

Naruko laid down staring at the roof, not being able to sleep, they were going to be leaving tomorrow, and they would be back in the leaf village in two day's, one if they ran, she was excited but yet something was holding her back from returning, she just didn't know what, she heard rustling from the other end of the room, she sat up looking right into Jiraiya's eyes, they softened,

"whats wrong Naru?" the old sage said as he sat up facing the girl, she sighed she could never hide anything from him because he could always tell if something was up, no matter how well she tried to hide it,

"I don't know, I'm really excited to see everyone again, and be back in the village, but something is keeping me from returning and I don't know what, and it is bothering me" she finally said as she looked out the window with the soft moonlight drifting in, as clouds cast shadows here and there as they slid along the sky, 

"is it because of Shikamaru?" Jiraiya asked her eyes widened, now that she thought about it, that's what was holding her back, she was happy to finally see him, but what would he think about her now that is been so long since they've seen each other, would he still remember the kissed they shared, she shook her head of course he would, she then looked at Jiraiya and smiled, 

"Its gonna be okay i just know it" she said and with that the two fell asleep.


	6. I’m back

"Come on, hurry up already" The blonde yelled as she ran in her spot, Jiraiya smiled walking a little faster, 

"Why are you in such a hurry, we still have a lot of time" he said, she pouted,

"Cause i wanna get there and see everyone! Dattebayo" she whined, Jiraiya just smiled and kept walking maybe a little faster. Maybe.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shikamaru made his way to the gates, the Hokage had said something about someone coming back today, he didnt want to get his hopes up but he hoped it was Naruko, she was due back anyday now, he saw the guards sitting in their shack, 

"Hey Shikamaru you here to pick up our guest?" kotetsu asked, Shikamaru nodded "they arent here yet, but anytime now im guessing" he said, Shikamaru nodded, he walked over to the gate and leaned against it, 

it was a few minutes later when he saw two shadows off in the distance, he stood up and pushed his hands into his pockets, waiting to see who it was, when he heard the distinct cry of 'Dattebayo' he smiled, Naruko was home, 

it was when Naruko was a few meters away did she look forward her eyes emidiatly drawn to the tall figure standing in the middle of the gate, did she stop talking to Jiraiya, she stopped, taking a small step forward, her mouth morphing into a face spliting grin, she ran up to Shikamaru and jumped landing in his grasp giving him a big hug with a laugh,

"Shikamaru!" she laughed, she was smiling like an idiot when Shikamaru set her down, her smiled softend "i'm back" she said softly, Shikamaru smiled, he grabbed her and hugged her, her face resting nicely against his shoulder, she let lose a hearty sigh, she stepped back, 

"im glad your back, and i kept my promise to you, but we really should go and see Lady Tsunade" he said, she nodded and they started to make their way towards the Hokage tower, Naruko looked every which way seeing how much things have changed, 

"im the only genin left right?" she asked, Shikamaru nodded when she looked at him, "well i guess ill just enter in the next chunin exams, their being held in suna this year right?" once again he nodded, "what about garaa?" 

"he said that he took your advice, he proceded to becoming Kazekage" he saw the sad smile come to her face, before she brightened up 

"well then i just have to work harder, cant let him and you guys get to far ahead now can i, first things first, becoming chunin and starting my training for becoming Hokage! oh look were here, step back" she said and so they did, they watched as she slammed the door to Tsunades office open 

"IM BACK BAA-CHAN!" she yelled, 

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!" Lady Tsunade yelled, Shikamaru and Jiraiya both walked in after it queited down to see Naruko with a pump on her head her hands holding it, she had tears in her eyes and she was pouting "but you havent seen me in a couple years i was excited" she muttered, Tsunade sighed, 

"im happy your back, but dont call me that, how did it go?" she asked, Naruko smiled and stood up, 

"it was great, learned a lot, i also learned Kenjutsu and Fuinnjutsu, im not as good as mom or dad yet but with the scrolls i have i will be their soon, i also unlocked my bloodline" she said, Shikamaru perked up when she talked about her parents and bloodline, 'Uzumaki im guessing' he thought, Tsunade sat down in her chair, 

"so you know about them huh?" Tsunade said, Naruko nodded, 

"ive known about them for a while, even before ero-senin asked about it" she said, 

"i see then this makes things easier, the counsil has decided to tarnish your fathers name by taring down the compound him and your mother built next to the Uzumaki compound" she said in a low voice, Shikamaru felt shivers run down his spine, his eyes drifted to Naruko, he was standing off to the side, having a perfect veiw of Naruko, he could feel rage pouring off her and when he looked at her face he was shocked, her eyes were an icey purple they were filled with rage making her glear the scarist one he had ever seen, she was bearing her teeth and he could hear a growl escape her throat, her fists were clenched tightly at her sides, 

"what was the vote at for it to win" her voice was ice cold and sinister, Tsunade closed her eyes,

"all the civilian's voted along with Danzo, and the shinobi disagreed full heartedly, but it was not enough" Tsunade said grinding her teeth together, Naruko growled, she then closed her eyes and sighed, walking a bit forward to stand in the middle of the room before Tsunades desk, she opened her eyes that were filled with determination, behind her Jiraiya stood a full blown smile on his face, Tsunade's eyes shone with amusement, her lips curving upwards into a smirk behind her hands, 

"Lady Tsunade-sama" her voice was smooth yet held enough power to make anyone freeze in their spot "i wish to ask you, will you grant me my inheritance and title or will you make me wait two months for me to come of age?" she asked, her ditermination at its peak, she stood tall, Tsunade smiled closing her eyes, she pushed her chair back and stood up to her full height,

"As the fifth Kokage of The Hidden Leaf Village i now grant Naruko Uzumaki the rights of her Inheritance and her title as Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze clan head of both the Uzumaki and Namikaze clans!" Tsunade Boomed her voice strong and steeled, she took another big breath "and as stated by Minato Namikaze and Hiruzen Sarutobi and myself have all agreed upon that Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze was to start her learning to become The sixth Hokage by the age 20" she said, smiling at Naruko who had a surprised but pleased look, she nodded, 

"Then i have a request to ask" Naruko asked, Tsunade nodded "i ask for the council to come together for a re-vote and so they know what is gonna be changed" she said, Tsunade nodded, she whistled and Anbu kneeled before her, 

"their is an urgent council meeting, everyone must attend and be here as soon as possible, scatter" and so they did, Tsunade came around her desk, "Naruto you may head to your house for a little to get anything you need and put away anything you dont" she said, Naruto nodded 

"here take this with you" she said as she handed Tsunade a weird shaped kunai 

"i see, you have grown a lot naruto, Minato and Kushina would be proud of you, ill stick it in the ground when were ready" she said, naruto nodded and disappeared in a flash of yellow, "lets go" Tsunade motioned for them to follow. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Lady Tsunade why have you called us here?" Choza Akimichi asked, Tsunade smiled, 

"i have called you here today for a re-vote on the Namikaze compound and i have someone who has been waiting for this day to come" she said, they all looked at her listening intently, 

"why do we need a re-vote it has already been decided that we will demolish it" a civilian clan said, the rest of the civilian's nodding along, 

"because we have a new player, one that has the same amount...no even more influience then even the Uchiha clan" she said as she threw down a weirdly shaped kunai, the shinobi side all gasped, there was a yellow flash and a blonde stood next to the kunai, the blonde turned around a piece of a cookie in her mouth and one in her hand, she then started to chew her cookie that was in her mouth, everyone was absolutly silent, she then put the other cookie in her mouth, the room was so silent that you could hear the crunching of the cookie as she chewed, some of the shinobi clan heads smiled at the girl others didnt and some remained indifferent, she swallowed and whiped her mouth, 

"Yo" she put her hand up waving, then chaos broke out, the civilians were all yelling at the girl others yelling at tsunade, Tsunade grew a tic mark, this was the cue for the Shinobi side to all cover their ears, 

"SHUT UP!" she yelled, the civilians all went queit and sat down in their chairs, they heard rustling and looked at the blonde that was bending over to pick up the kunai, she then straightened and placed her kunai back in the poutch on her lower back, she turned back to them and smiled, not her real happy smile, this one was so sweet that it scared the shinobi remembering only one person that smiled like that and he was blonde too, 'what a scary family she comes from' that thought ran through all the shinobi heads in the room, 

"Nice to meet you all, im Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, im the daughter of our lord fourth Minato Namikaze and our red hot habeniaro Kushina Uzumaki, im now the clan head of both the Uzumaki and Namikaze clans, i hope we can all get along, it would be such a shame if we werent to get along" her voice was sickly sweet and she looked over the civilian clans and the elder councilmen and one Shimura Danzo, some of the shinobi clan heads shivered but they all smiled at Naruto, 

"Lady Hokage what is the demon doing here!" Haruno screatched, Naruto put her pinky in her hear seeming to clean it out, she flicked it in some random direction,

"I just said why I'm here, and I would advice you to refrain from calling me a demon, I'm sure my father would be pissed at you, do you not trust your hokage enough to seal the nine tails in me?" She said her voice harsh towards Haruno, the woman sat back in her seat, 

"Alright enough of that, it's time to re-vote, all in favour of demolishing the Namikaze compound put your hand up" Tsunade said, most of the Civilians still put their hands up along with Danzo "and those against it" all shinobi and some civilians put their hands up, "its decided, the Namikaze compound will stay where it is, with Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze owning it along with the Uzumaki compound."


	7. Dinner?

"Hey Naru next week do you want to come over for dinner with me?" Shikamaru asked as they walked down the main road, it had been mere minutes since they had finished the council meeting. Naruto stopped and looked at him with surprise in her eyes, she then smiled at him, 

"really!! your sure I can?" she asked, bouncing on her feet, Shikamaru nodded, "okay then its settled ill come over Tuesday alright?" she said.

"okay" he said, they started walking along the road again, heading to the store to get Naruto some stuff, since she hadn't been in the village in over three years and since she was going to be moving into her compounds.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto and Shikamaru slowly walked towards Naruto's apartment, she rambled on and on about what she had done during the three years she was gone, until they finally made it to her apartment. they went up the stairs and she unlocked the door, he was expecting it to be really dusty but it was cleaner then it was the day she left, 

"shadow clones" she said, Shikamaru hummed in understanding bringing in some of the bags they had, he set them down in the living room, walking into the kitchen he saw Naruto already putting away the groceries she had gotten, "want anything?" Shikamaru shook his head, she shrugged and decided to make herself some tea. she came and sat down at the table, she looked down at the grains of the table trying to find a pattern in it, 

"so u-uh Shika" Shikamaru raised his eyebrow, this was new she never stuttered in her sentences "about t-the thing when I left, was it for r-real or were you j-just saying goodbye?" she looked up he could see a blush upon her face, Shikamaru scratched his head and blushed a little, 

"it was real" he muttered under his breath, but Naruto still heard him, she blushed bright red, she nodded and got up pouring herself the tea she made, she sat back down and took a sip of her tea,

"so that means you like me correct?" she asked, her voice a little more confident, she seemed to be somewhat over the embarrassment, Shikamaru nodded when she looked at him, she smiled 

"hmm okay then" she said happily, she got up and went down the hallway which lead to her room she closed the door, he listened closely and could hear rustling, then the door opened again and out walked Naruto in a big orange hoodie and black shorts, and black thigh highs, she came back and sat across from Shikamaru, "so what do you think ill be learning first for my training of becoming hokage?" she asked, Shikamaru looked like he was staring into space but she knew he was thinking, 

"most likely about politics and etiquettes, then most likely some training, then lastly any information such as classified information that only the Hokage know about" he said, Naruto nodded, finishing her tea she placed in the sink, 

"come on, were gonna go and check out my compounds" she smiled her eyes shining with excitement, Shikamaru nodded, going to the front door with the blonde and putting on shoes, before she did that she ran back down the hall and into the second bedroom that held all her ninja supplies, she came back out with her kunai pouch strapped to her thigh and her ninja kit on her lower back in view because the hoodie didn't go over it, she then strapped her sandals on and opened the door, they walked out onto the street after she locked the door, 

"why am I coming along?" he asked as he stuffed his hands in his pockets, she smiled 

"cause I want you to be there cause your like family to me, Ero-senin already knows what both compounds look like and he probably wants to hang out with Baa-Chan or do his research" she said, he nodded and they continued to walk, as they started leaving the center of the village family homes started to come into view and soon enough they were walking a path that was filled with cherry trees, he could see a large stone platform in front of them and then he saw the buildings they were well built, and beautiful, 

"Is that the compound" he asked, she nodded walking a little faster, Shikamaru smirked behind her and followed, taking in the beautiful sneery, they soon came up to a gate that was brass that was in the shape of a spiral the Uzumaki spiral, she looked at the gate for a few minutes before she flashed through hand seals he had never seen or heard of, she bit her thumb and ran it over the solid spiral in the middle of the gate, once more she did a hand seal, and the gate popped open, she smiled, 

"Come on" she grabbed Shikarmaru's hand and dragged him through the compound, it was in perfect condition even though it hadn't been lived in for a couple decades, they soon came up to a patch of different buildings, but the biggest was in the middle, the clan house, they walked up the stepps and stopped in front of the door, she did some more hand seals that he hadnt seen, 

"Naru what are those hand seals" he asked as they walked in the door, 

"hmm" she tilted her head, then a smile "oh those are Uzumaki hand seals, remember we were once our own village before we were whipped out." 

————————————————  
Shikamaru yawned as he walked along the river side, Naruto walked quietly beside him, it was late and he was headed home, he had fun spending most of the day with her, they soon came up to the Nara compound, stopping out front of the gates he turned to Naruto who was looking around,

"So I'll see you on Tuesday then?" He said, Naruto looked at him, her bluish eyes shining in the light of the lanterns of the compound wall, she nodded, 

"Yeah I'll see you on Tuesday, oh do you want to pick me up or me come here?" She asked, Shikamaru scratched the back of his head, 

"I'll pick you up at 4 on Tuesday, is that okay?" He asked, she smiled and nodded, 

"Yeah, anyways you should go it's pretty late, I'll see you on Tuesday at 4 then" she said, Shikarmaru nodded, waving he turned and walked into his house.   
—————————————————  
Naruto was about to reach her apartment when she realized that she didn't know what to wear, she jumped to the roof tops making her way to the Hyuuga compound, landing in front she saw the two guards stiffen, 

"What's your business here" one said in a commanding tone, Naruto wasn't effected, 

"I'm here for Hinata Hyuuga, tell her the Naru Uzumaki Namikaze is here to see her" she said her tone not letting them argue back, the shorter one ran off, soon enough he came back with Hinata in tow, Hinata smiled when she saw Naruto, 

"Naru I-it's been a while" She stuttered a little bit, this made Naruto smile, Hinata had changed a lot but her stuttering was still their, 

"I need your advice, on Tuesday I'm going to be having dinner with Shikamaru at his house and I don't know what to wear, so uh could you help me?" Naruto questioned, Hinata smiled, 

"Well you should wear something cute, like what your wearing now, but with a dress, nothing to fancy and make it light coloured too, or shorts and a nice top, with a jacket" she suggested, Naruto's eyes brightened, she hugged Hinata, 

"Thank you, thank you, your the best Hinata, again thank you, anyways it's late I'll let you get back to what you were doing" she said, she waved as she turned around to leave, 

"Bye Naru good luck" Hinata said a little louder to be heard, 

"Thanks Hinata!" Naruto called back, jumping to the roofs she headed back to her apartment to find something similar to what Hinata had suggested, she didn't own any dresses, so she stuck with the shirt idea, 

She took out a cream coloured shirt that didn't hug her stomach, though you couldn't say the same about her breasts, she pulled it on and looked in the mirror she was going to wear her black stockings with her shorts, she just needed her cream brown sweater, she grabbed that from her closet and put it on, it was long sleeved and the bottom of it stopped just at her tail bone, she smiled liking what she chose, she took it all off and placed it on her dresser folded neatly, she put on a big t-shirt and loose shorts, and got ready for bed, she was up early tomorrow to start her training.

—————————————————  
Tuesday came fast for Naruto, she was in the tower in Tsunade's office, 

"Naru when you become Hokage you'll need to pick an advisor, someone you can trust critical information with, and also your personal anbu squad" she said, Naruto nodded "do you have an idea as to who you would want for these positions?" Naruto nodded, 

"For my advisor I want Shikamaru, he has the intelligence to help me make decisions, as for my anbu guard" she took a few seconds to think "i want to re call Neko, she was one of the anbu that protected me when I was little, I also heard that Kakashi-sensei will be going back into anbu so ill have him for sure, um oh crow my fathers anbu, and for my personal guard someone I know well, um I'll decide that later" she said, Tsunade was proud, Naruto was taking to learning to be Hokage with leaps and bounds, 

"When you become Hokage do you want to change anything in the council?" Tsunade asked, Naruto nodded her features harding, 

"The elders will be removed no negotiations. If you would, I would like you to be apart of my elders and maybe ero-sennin. Also I will add that if Danzo shimura does not disband Ne immediately, that I will take measures into my own hands, by taking him into T&I getting every piece of information out of him, and going and killing all Ne that I deem a threat. Those that I deem to be useful will have their seal removed by myself. If Danzo still does not cooperate I will do the intarigation myself, as well as charging him for the crimes of, disobeying direct orders from two Hokage and treason" she said, Tsunade was surprised, Naruto was something else when it came to protecting others, and soon she would have a whole village to run and protect. Naruto was the only one Tsunade would let take her hat, the will of fire burned like the sun in Naruto, she nodded.

"I agree and accept your decisions" Tsunade said. She noticed that Naruto had been looking at the clock quiet frequently,

"Naru do you have somewhere to be?" She asked, Naruto blushed red, 

"I'm having dinner with the Nara's" she said meekly, Tsunade smiled, 

"Alright, you can go then" she said waving Naruto out of her office. Naruto smiled and ran out heading to her apartment.   
—————————————————  
When she got to her apartment she had already started taking of her clothes heading to the shower, when she got out she used a seal to dry her hair faster, putting on her clothes she then brushed her hair and her teeth, deciding to keep her hair down she finished drying it, she then decided to do something extra, 

she went to the top drawer and pulled out a small bag, that held some makeup, she put on a light matte lip stick, and some mascara to brighten her eyes, she then put on her thin sandals and strapped her full ninja pack to her lower back under her shirt, their was a knock at her door, 

"Hold on!" She yelled, she did last minute touch up and headed to the door.

—————————————————  
Shikamaru nocked at the door, waiting for her to answer, 

"Hold on!" She yelled, he could hear her coming to the door, the lock turned and the door opened, 

He stood their for a few seconds his mind trying to catch up with what he was seeing, he blushed, 

"You look good Naru, you ready to go?" He asked, she nodded closing and locking her door she followed him, he noticed that Naruto was distracted by her thoughts, so distracted that she was about to walk into someone, he thought quickly and grabbed her hand and pulled her into his side, 

"Eh" She said blinking, she blushed, "s-sorry" 

"Troublesome" he muttered under his breath still holding her hand, she didn't make the move to take it back either he smiled, 

"Hey shika" She asked, he hummed "since we have mutual feelings, well what I'm trying to say is that...can we date?" She said quickly squeezing his hand in the process, he smiled, 

"Yeah, I was going to ask if you didn't today" he said, looking down into the big bluish purple eyes, she smiled up at him, 

"Then it's decided we're dating" she said, he could tell that she was happy.   
—————————————————

"We're here" he called out into the house, their was shuffling from one of the rooms, Yushino came out whipping her hands on a dish cloth, 

"Welcome back, oh my Naru-chan you've grown into a beautiful young thing" she smiled warmly, grabbing Naruto's hands, Naruto smiled, 

"Thankyou for having me Yushino-san" Naruto said, bowing a little, Yushino smiled leading them into what Naruto presumed was the living room, Shikaku sitting at a shoji board, Naruto inclined her head when Shikaku looked over, he smiled, 

"Would you like to play?" He asked motioning to the board, Naruto smiled and nodded, coming to sit down in front of him, shikamaru sat lazily at her other side, "so how were the compounds?" 

"The Uzumaki compound was like it had been lived in everyday, clean as can be, mom must have added some seals, the Namikaze compound was almost the same, it'll need a little clean up, thankyou for having me tonight it's a pleasure" she said as they took their turns, 

"I see, you've been at the Hokage tower frequently as of late" the clicking of the chip rang out, 

"Hmm, the third along with father made an agreement that I would start training to become Hokage by the time I turned 20" she said, he nodded "Tsunade-baa-chan added onto it"

"two years until then, have you already decided on your anbu guard?" he asked, she nodded 

"my first year will be politics and the workings of the village, then the second year will be training, and finally the last couple months will be finalizing information and getting everything ready for when I take the title" she paused, "since you were close with my father I feel as though I can trust you with this information, my anbu guard will consist of Neko, Kakashi-sensei will most likely be going back into anbu when I reach chuunin, crow which was one of dad's personal anbu, and for my personal anbu it will be someone I'm close to, someone from my graduating class maybe" 

"I see" he said, his eyes widened when he saw what she planning, she had her pieces placed from the very start to win, she smiled, 

"I did strategy games with Ero-senin when we were traveling between towns" her eyes glinted with mischievous "I have to keep the enemy on their toes, never showing them everything I have, to look underneath the underneath" 

"I see" he gave a hearty laugh, taking some more time to plan his next move, as soon as he placed his she made her move, his eyes widened, she had him backed into a corner and any move he made she countered pushing him farther into the corner.

Shikaku sighed he had been utterly defeated, Naruto sat across from him with her eyebrows furrowed seemingly thinking, 

"Just like your father no other person has beaten me before in a game of shogi" he said, Naruto looked up, she rubbed the back of her head, 

"Ahah..." she laughed awkwardly "actually I wasn't expecting for that to work" he smirked, definitely like her father, 

"Troublesome blondes" he heard shikamaru whisper under his breath, Naruto pouted and shikamaru looked away, Shikaku had a knowing look in his eyes that shikamaru didn't catch but Naruto certainly did from the twitch of her lips. 

—————————————————  
Naruto helped Yushino bring the dishes to the table where Shikamaru and Shikaku watched them, after everything was set down they took their seats, 

"Ah thank you for the meal" Naruto said as she took her first bite, her eyes widened, Yushino smiled, 

"It's good right?" She asked, Naruto nodded, 

"Yes it is, definitely better then my own" she said, they continued eating and having small conversations all through dinner. 

—————————————————

Naruto and Yushino were in the kitchen washing the dishes, Naruto had insisted that she help, so that left Shikamaru and Shikaku to play shogi together, 

"How long have you liked her?" Shikaku asked out of nowhere, Shikamaru looked up then placed his head in his hand, 

"Before she left" he lazily drawled, Shikaku nodded, 

"She knows?" He asked, Shikamaru nodded, Shikaku left it at that, he wouldn't pry knowing that his son would only give short answers.

—————————————————

Naruto hummed as she dried the dishes Yushino handed her, 

"Naru?" Yushino asked quietly, Naruto looked up, her big bright eyes Shawn with wonder, 

"Yeah?" She asked, still drying the dishes, 

"How long have you known Shikamaru?" She asked softly, Naruto looked over at her with a radiant smile, 

"I've known Shikamaru for as long as I can remember, the first time I met him, I had stumbled into a field that he was occupying, I sat beside him picking flowers at the time I didn't know that it was an awkward silence but now that I know it was really awkward, I gave him the flower crown I made and ran off, knowing that some of the villagers would try to hurt me if they found me with Shikamaru" she said sadly "it was a few years later when I actually got to know Shikamaru on a personal level" she said, Yushino nodded she looked down guilt on her face, 

"I'm sorry" guilt laced her soft voice, Naruto looked over questioning in her eyes, 

"Why are you apologizing?" She asked, Yushino sadly smiled, this girl was so forgiving for no reason, 

"Because I didn't want my child to be friends with you, I disliked you for the same reason others did, the nine tailed fox had killed my brother, and I wrongly hated you because you hold the nine tails, I'm so truly sorry" she said tears in her eyes she looked up to Naruto only to be surprised that a smile was on her face, 

"I forgive you, even though you hated me you did not hurt me, I forgive everyone that didn't hurt me physically for holding Kurama the nine tails" she said, "yes I may have been lonely but I had people that loved me and cherished me, I had Iruka-sensei, Kakashi, Sasuke, old man Hokage, baa-chan and even Ero-sennin, I also had Garaa who is like me, he holds a tailed beast too" she said,

"Thankyou" Yushino smiled, this girl was so forgiving, just like her father and mother, "so about Shikamaru you like him right?" Naruto blushed and nodded, 

"Yeah I do" she said, yushino smiled, 

"So you guys are dating?" She asked, Naruto blushed even further, 

"Yes, but shhh" she put her finger to her lips in a quiet motion "don't tell anyone else, we aren't telling right now" she said, Yushino smiled, 

"I see, I'm glad Shikamaru has someone that he will do things for" she said, putting the dishes away, 

"I think we're going to wait for a while, maybe after I become Hokage to make it known" she said, Yushino smiled, they went back to the living room where shikamaru and skikaku were playing shogi, they all sat and talked late into the night, before naruto said that it was late and she should probably take her leave.

\-------------------------------------------

When they reached Naruto's house the looked at eachother, before Naruto could say anything Shikamaru grabbed her and brought her into a kiss, they backed up and naruto was smiling like an idiot, 

"thankyou for tonight Shika, i had lots of fun, oh yeah i will be getting my team for the Chuunin exams that are coming up, so i will be training with them, and then i will be going to suna for them, so ill be pretty busy" she said, Shikamaru nodded, 

"i kind of figured that this was going to happen soon, so just visit me when your free" he said, Naruto smiled and nodded, and hugged shikamaru before running up to her door "see ya shika!"


	8. Thé chuunin exams

I packed everything into a scroll and attached it to my ninja pack on my back, the team i was working with were going to be heading to suna for the exams, i had been working with my team for a month now so we could work together, it was kind of weird being the oldest out of the three genin, it was also weird because i was almost older then my jonin sensei, i didnt talk very much with my team, i put my speacial made cloak on and shuinsined to the gates, 

"Naru-chan your here early, you realize we dont leave for 20 minutes, right?" Tenko-sensei asked, i nodded, 

"i know but Kakashi-sensei was always late so i would come early to meet up with Sasuke-teme" i explained, "so its kind of a habit" he nodded

"i see, i have to ask, you are strong enough to be an anbu but yet your still a genin, why is that?" he asked, 

"its becuase the first time i took the chuunin exam which was held here we had the invaision, i then never got to take it again because i went on a three year training trip with my sensei, i only got back last year" i said, he nodded, we waited in silence, saya was the first to arrive, she smiled when she saw me

"Naru-chan thats a cool cloak you got, mind you everything you have is cool" she giggled, i smiled, 

"thats true, you ready for the exam?" i asked, she nodded determination in her eyes shining, Akihiro was the last to arrive, we then set out to Suna.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

when the group got their they headed straight to the Kazekage tower, when they entered Naruto was smiling like an idiot, Tenko noticed that she was, he looked at the Kazekage that had a surprised look, 

"Naru" he nodded, he then composed himself "the exams will be held tomorrow at 7 am, you will be meeting at the front of the tower" he said, 

"hai Kazekage-sama, we will be taking our leave then" tenko said, and they walked out of the room, they went to one of the inns and booked two rooms, one for the girls and the other for the guys, before they entered their room Naruto stopped them,

"um Tenko-sensei is it okay if i go and see Garaa, i havent seen him for like 4 years" she asked sheepishly, 

"yes go ahead" he shooed her away, she smiled, 

"thanks" she said, running off back to the Kazekage tower, when she got to the tower she saw Temari and Kankero, who both smiled and let her in with no troubles,

"yo garra its been a while" she said, he nodded, 

"it has, how did your training go?"

"it was good, i see you went and became a kage before me, well not for long, we'll be equal soon" she said, smiling with mischievousness.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Team 4 from the Hidden Leaf village your members Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, Saya tonerio and Akihiro sonideo have all been promoted to chuunin" Garaa said, he then stated the other teams that had all been promoted to chuunin, Naruto looked to Tenko, 

"we will be leaving tomorrow to the leaf village"he said, they went to the inn they were staying in.

Naruto laid on her fouton, her lamp on so she could read her book, 

"Naru-chan what are you reading?" Saya asked from her bed, 

"A book on the Hidden leaf village" she said, it was true it was about the leaf village but it was more then that it was very important, it was the full history of the leaf village, the last volume of it, "you should rest, we leave early tomorrow"

"i know but i cant sleep" she said, Naruto smiled, she placed her book back in her scroll and placed it back in her ninja kit, she moved over and patted the place beside her, Saya's eyes lite up, she smiled and grabbed her pillow and climbed in beside Naruto, they stayed silent for a while, "Naru-chan do you have a boyfreind" she asked, Naruto went red in the moonlight that shawn in, Saya smiled from where she was looking at Naruto, 

"i do, what makes you ask" she said, 

"well your very pretty and guys trip over themselves for you, but you ignore them so i thought you might be taken already, so who is he? i he from your graduating class?" she asked, Naruto smiled, 

"his name is Shikamaru Nara, the lazest guy you will ever meet, and yes me and him graduated together, but that's enough about me, you said you wanted to get better at your medical jutsu, right?" she asked, Saya nodded, 

"yeah i cant learn any more cause ive read all the books i can" she said, 

"well then i may be able to get my friend Sakura to help you, she is great at Medical jutsu" Naruto said, 

"really, thankyou Naru-chan" saya said, hugging Naruto, who smiled and played with Saya's hair, 

"your welcome" she said, she waited for Saya to fall asleep before she did herself. 

when Naruto woke up she untangled herself from Saya, taking off her clothes, she started to put on her ninja outfit, 

"shikamaru is deffinitly lucky, the one girl with breasts almost bigger then Lady Hokages" saya said as she came up behind Naruto and sqeezed her breasts, Naruto eeped and jumped away holding her chest, she was blusing bright red, Saya laughed and started getting dressed herself, Naruto quickly slipped on her shirt, while Saya was distracted she came up from beind and grabbed onto the plump fairly sized bumps on Saya's chest, 

"not like your any better, from what i have seen you have the biggest for your graduation class, youll be a bombshell by the time your 16, with nice plump breasts, and a fine ass to go along with it" Naruto said teasingly, Saya turned around blushing, 

"no fair you have a lot more strength then me, im sure that Shikamaru has looked at your ass at least once and blushed" she said, putting on the rest of her clothes, Naruto had just finished pulling up her thigh highs when she felt a finger poke her ass, she smaked it away, Saya giggled and ran across the room to her bag, Naruto smiled, and strapped her ninja kits to her thigh and lower back.

they were nearing the gates when Naruto saw shikamaru standing their, along with the hokage, Saya's parents and Akihiro's parents, she looked to Tenko who nodded, she smiled, and ran forward, hugging shikamaru, Saya and Akihiro not far behind in hugging their parents, Tenko came up behind, 

"team 4 have all been promoted to chuunin lady Tsunade" he reported, 

"i see, well then that calls for your team to have a celebration then, gather your friends and you can have one of the Akamichi resteraunts to yourselfs" Tsunade said, 

"thankyou Tsunade-baa-chan" Naruto said, Tsunade smiled.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto's graduating class all sat on one end of the huge table, while Saya's and Akihiro's graduating class sat on the other end, Konohamaru, moegi, and udon were their as well, the three that had made it to chuunin all sat at the head of the table, Sakura stood up, 

"to three of our friends becoming Chuunins" she said, lifting her drink, everyone cheered, Saya elbowed Naruto and giggled looking at Shikamaru, Naruto blushed and stuck out her tongue, they all ate and talked until it was late, the older ninja's all took home one of the genin, Naruto had Konohamaru, Moegi, Udon, and Saya to take home, she walked along with shikamaru, when they reached Saya's house, she and Saya went up to the door alone, 

"so Naru-chan we should hang out sometime, okay" she said, Naruto nodded

"yeah sometime soon, anyways your mother and father are probably waiting so you should go" she said, Saya nodded and waved walking into the house and closing the door, Naruto walked back up to shikamaru and they held hands, as they walked the other three home, it was just the two afterwards, they slowly walked back to the Namikaze compound, where Naruto was now living, since it was smaller and closer to the Hokage tower then the Uzumaki compound, 

"how was it?" he asked, she smiled, 

"it was great, me and Saya got closer, i think i see her as a sister, like i see Moegi, we talked about girly stuff, she got that me and you were dating out of me, so now she teases me, not like i dont tease her back" she smiled, Shikamaru smiled as well, they soon came to the compound, he turned her around and kissed her deeply, she kissed back, they then ended it with a hug, "im glad your back" he said, she smiled,

"im back, Baa-chan gave me the day off so im gonna come stay with you tomorrow" she said, he nodded, they let go of eachother and Naruto headed inside, while shikamaru headed back to his house. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

the next day Naruto and Shikamaru were at his house, they were playing a random game of shogi, they werent really playing for the win more of the strategy part, 

"when are you going to start your training?" he asked, Naruto moved a chip, 

"baa-chan is officaly starting tomorrow, so be prepared to be called" she said, Shikamaru thought over her sentence trying to figure out why he would be called,

"why would i be called if your the only one that is going to be hokage not me?" he asked, looking at Naruto, who looked up her big eyes shining with confushion, 

"to be my adviser of course..." she said her voice dying off as well as her eyes widening "oh...OH i didnt tell you that yet, so um shika i was wondering if you would be my adviser, your the only one besides Neji" she said, Shikamaru could understand why Neji or him would be the good choice, Sakura wouldnt do, yes she would be good for some parts but if Naruto became to emotional and sakura was also emotional no one would be able to calm naruto down to make the right decisions, Sasuke wouldnt do either because he was apart of Anbu and he would most likely be her personal guard if he was correct, and she didnt want Neji because she wasnt as close to Neji as she was him, he was kind of excited to be able to work so close to her, 

"i see, yeah ill be your adviser" he said, she smiled and reached over the table and hugged him, 

"thank you , thank you, thank you shika!" she smiled up at him after she let him go from the hug, he smiled and patted her head, 

"troublesome" he muttered.


	9. A Hokage in the making

Naruto sat beside Tsunade learning how to do the paperwork that hokages were always battling against, she could now see why all the hokages hated paperwork and why the third always asked her if she came up with a solution too it.

Tsunade placed a huge book on the finally clear desk, 

"This is a book on all our trading routes and who we trade with, all you need to memorize are the important ones that come directly to the village the rest are taken care of by ten-tens family or the Akemichi" She said, she wrote down page numbers and passages to read.

—————

Tsunade watched Naruto work with a proud smile, she was just like Minato and she couldn't wait to see Naruto sitting at the desk as Hokage, it would only be a year and half before that happened, she had a lot to learn in such little time.

——————

Shikamaru walked into the Hokage tower Lady Tsunade had asked him to be here, so he knocked on her door and her voice came in an answer,

"Come in" So he opened the door and walked in, the first thing he saw was Tsunade sitting at the chairs in her office, once he had opened the door fully he stopped and stared at the sight in front of him, there in front of him Naruto sat at the desk with papers around her and a big book in front of her, she looked troubled, so she grabbed the sides of her hair and whined, 

"Baa-chan learning fuuinjutsu was easier then memorizing this!" She laid her head down on the desk, Shikamaru smiled, 

"You asked for me lady Tsunade" he asked after a couple seconds, she smiled 

"Yes I did, I want you to start learning your part as well, shizune will be doing most of that, but today you will be helping Naruto memorize our trading routes and who we trade with, so that if she forgets you will remember" their was a sound of disapproval from Naruto, Shikamaru nodded, 

"So Naruto what trading routes and people we trade with do you know?" He asked wanting to know how far she has gotten so far, 

"The land of waves with Tazuna-san, the land of rice patties with neru-san, the land of sand with garaa" she said naming of ten more places, he saw the proud look Tsunade gave, she nodded, 

"That's all the ones I gave her that she needed to know" Tsunade said, Shikamaru nodded putting those names and places into the back of his mind and also noting that Naruto was good at remembering things that had to do with being Hokage, "all right now, time for politics" 

"Hmm" Naruto whined, Shikamaru smiled and sat down across from Tsunade, 

"Naruto did you read the books I gave you?" Naruto nodded, 

"I also read some of the ones that dad left in the compounds" she said, 

"That's good, this will make this easier." So for the next two hours Tsunade tested their knowledge on the political aspects of the village, Shikamaru learned a few things that Naruto knew from her fathers journal. 

—————————————————

For the next couple months Naruto learned about the village and started getting use to doing Hokage work,

Shikamaru learned a lot from shizune, and a lot about Naruto, how she thought and acted, how she looked at things differently, how when her father and mother were brought up she would pay the slightest bit more attention, how her eyes sparkled when they met his, she was stunning.

—————————————————

"Baa-chan your being extra quiet today what is it?" Naruto asked, Tsunade had been quiet lately, since the day before, Tsunade tensed and looked down, 

"Jiraiya he's gone into aktsuki's territory, I tried to stop him" she said, Naruto stopped staring wide eyed, she shook her head, alarm passing through her body like acid, no wonder her gut had been trying to tell her something, she clenched her hands, this was no time to be getting emotional she had to think like an Hokage, 

"I may be stepping way out of line here but as next Hokage I'm gonna make this choice, is that okay Hokage-sama?" She asked, Tsunade's eyes widened she was expecting her to yell not think rationally, she nodded her head, 

"I'm summoning my messenger frog to tell Jiraiya 'that if he doesn't get his ass out of there I will reverse summon either him here or myself there to take his ass back' I trust my gut when it feels like it's burning a hole inside me" She said, Tsunade nodded knowing to trust Naruto's gut, just then Shikamaru walked in being quiet, Naruto bit her thumb and slammed her hand down, 

"Summoning jutsu!" She yelled and a medium sized frog appeared, 

"Naru-hime who do you want to send me to?" He asked, Naruto went serious, 

"Please send for Jiraiya telling him 'that if he doesn't get his ass out of there I will reverse summon either him here or myself there to take his ass back here' if he doesn't come reverse summon me please" She said, the frog nodded, 

"As you wish Naru-hime" he said he pooped away, Naruto looked back, Tsunade nodded and she disappeared in a flash of yellow, Shikamaru turned to Tsunade, 

"Jiraiya is going to his death, he's going into akatsuki's territory and Naruto's gut is acting up" she said, Shikamaru nodded, Naruto appeared in a new battle outfit, a grey with orange trimmed long sleeved shirt that had the Uzumaki spiral on the back, she also had a medium sized scroll on her back as well as her pack, the seal on her hands were visible, her sword in one and her fathers Kunai in the other, her hair in a pony tail, determination set in her eyes, she bite her thumb again and slammed it on the ground, 

"Summoning jutsu!" She yelled again, a small frog appeared, "please reverse summon me back here in half an hour after I pop away" she said, the frog nodded, 

"Yes Naru-Hime" he responded, Naruto turned around and smiled, 

"Be careful Naru" Tsunade said, Naruto nodded, she went to respond before she poofed away.  
—————————————————

Naruto crouched down as soon as she landed channeling chakra into her feet, she could hear battle within the building, she spotted her messanger frog, 

"He's in battle with the pains" he said before he poofed away, Naruto concealed her chakra and made her way into the building but not before she placed a hirashin kunai down in a rock, 

She could see Jiraiya in battle with the pains, she placed her hand over her seal that held her sword, but then thought against it and pulled out a kunai, she ran from her spot staying in the blind spot of all the pains heading for the Summoning's that were fighting, Summoning her chains she created a barrier so that they couldn't get out, the frogs looked at her, she nodded telling them that everything was under wraps, they poofed away, leaving her with the pains Summoning animals, the ends of her chains wrapping around them putting seals on them rendering them useless because they couldn't move, they would stay that way unless she took them off, she could also keep them dormant if they were un summoned, 

she retracted her chains and moved over to Jiraiya's side, standing to his side with a hirashin kunai, 

"You got my message right?" She asked, Jiraiya nodded, "then I assume you know that I have a perfect reason for that?" 

"Yes Naru but I need more information on them" he said, she sighed, 

"Yeah well you were about die if I didn't stop his summoning animals" she said, she placed her hand on his shoulder and teleported to the kunai outside the base, 

"Naru wait-"

"NO" she yelled, "no I will not lose another family member, I want you to grow as old as jiji I want you to be there when I have children, when I get married, So no I will not wait—" she was getting emotional and she knew it but she wouldn't let him die, she was brought into a hug, just then they were reversed summoned back to the hokage tower, 

"Naruto!" Sakura ran up and grabbed Naruto thinking that she was hurt, but then she saw that she was only emotional and backed off, soon enough Naruto backed off but she had a stern look to her face, Jiraiya sighed and nodded, Naruto turned to tsunade,

"Mission complete" she smiled, Tsunade nodded and smiled,

"Thank you Naru" Tsunade said, she then turned to Jiraiya with a disapproving face, "out!"

Jiraiya knew his place and left, after the door was closed, tsunade slumped into her chair, looking like she would like to melt into it. 

"How close was he..." her sentence trailed off, Naruto knew what she was hinting at, 

"We would have never seen him again." She said quietly. Tsunade only seemed to cave into herself more. 

"Naruto i cant thank you enough for what you have done today, nor can i ever hope to repay the things that have come from me knowing you. Naruto there hasnt been one dull day since that fateful day you two fought orchimaru and sweapt me off my feet." Tsunade said. Naruto could only smile.

"your my God mother you just expect me to leave you to rot in that creepy perverts grasp, not happening granny" she said. Tsunade laughed.


	10. Blood and sweat

He loved her and it was quite troublesome. Honestly! 

The girls in the rookie nine were monsters, they were loud and annoying, well Sakura and Ino were, he didn't spend enough time with ten-ten to know her. 

If anything he questioned why he liked Naru. But he left that up to her weird personality and the pull she had on peoples hearts. He'd question himself even more if he stopped loving her. 

That's why at this point he hated where he was. He was stuck sitting at a table with a troublesome woman named Sakura and her blonde companion Ino. He sighed a 'troublesome' under his breath.

"Soo Shikamaru why haven't you gotten with someone, I mean you seemed really close with temari-san?" Sakura asked. Shikamaru wanted to be anywhere but here. Naruto and him had promised each other to keep their relationship private till she got to being Hokage. The less in the know was better for now, since akatsuki was still after her, she had enough to deal with after The Garaa incident. she didn't need more people to worry about.

"Why does it matter?" He asked while picking at the barbecue for meat. Choji sat silently beside him munching on some meat and grilled vegetables. Ino let a gasp out. 

"You need to get laid, hell I bet Naruto has already lost hers" she said. Shikamaru couldn't help but choke on the grilled carrot he picked up. Sakura looked at him funny and Choji only looked at him and patted his back. 

"Maybe it would release all that built up tension you've been collecting" Sakura said. Ino nodded. 

"I'm sure Temari wouldn't mind, last time I saw her she was eyeing you" Ino said. Shikamaru rubbed his face. He wanted to make a comment of 'he was to old for this' but didn't. Luckily his blonde saved him, it was still a little weird to call her that, even though they have been dating for a whole year. 

"Shikamaru baa-chan needs us" She said. Choji nodded and allowed Shikamaru to get up. Of course Naruto knew that Choji knew, so she smiled at him with bright eyes. A smile that was reserved for a special few.

——

"I'm going to be leaving again" she said. Shikamaru stopped and turned to looked at her. 

"Leaving? Where?" He asked she grabbed his hand and kept walking. 

"I need to get stronger to protect myself from akatsuki, they've started making more moves on the Jinchuuriki. They almost have all the tailed beasts, well that's what ero-sennin's spy network has told him. So I'm going to be leaving to Mount Mioboku, to train with the toads." She said. Shikamaru could understand the reasoning behind her absence. It would push back her coronation date for however long she was going to be. 

—— 

Tsunade stood in front of Naruto in the ceremonial robes of the Hokage, in her hand she held a seal. This seal was given to the next Hokage, meaning that Naruto was going to be Hokage. If something were to happen to Tsunade then Naruto would be the one to take position no matter what anyone else had to say.

The event wasn't big, only a few saw it as it happened in The Uzumaki compound. It was finally official; Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze is the Sixth Hokage: that is after Tsunade Senju steps down as fifth Hokage.

——

When Naruto had learned of peins abilities she had given each of their clans a protection spell, it would ward off any ninjitsu attack or damage of some sort towards the compounds. 

Shikamaru vouched that they worked, he had seen one of her seals backfire and explode, the house and ground remained undamaged because of those seals.

She left the village with sufficient protection on all important buildings, such as the Hokage tower, the hospital, the academy, and the Shinobi compounds, the civilians disregarded her seals. 

——

"I don't know how long I'll be" She said. He nodded, she grabbed him and pulled him into a hug "I'll be back as soon as I can" 

"I know you will" he said, she laughed and waved "troublesome"

And like that she was gone. She wouldn't be back for a while, especially if she was learning from the toads directly.

——

There was destruction everywhere, all except for the places that had Naruto's seals. Though the time didn't permit it but they were all glad that they had accepted and used the seals she had given them. 

Shikamaru couldn't believe what he was seeing. Naruto was single handedly fighting pein. Not even Tsunade could do that. Jiraiya was at her back helping, but you could easily see who was doing more. When Jiraiya was thrown and knocked out, Naruto hesitated and she was caught by the chakra obstruction rods. Shikamaru moved fast for a lazy Nara that had a broken ankle. It would even put some to shame. 

He was there in front of her when he was struck down. That's when the overwhelming chakra that was filled with so much hatred hit him with full force, he looked up to see Naruto's body being covered in red chakra. 

It took him a second to realize that she had lost control, he could see how she thought that was a fatal wound. And then she was gone, at least she had half the mind to leave the village. Sakura ran over and started to heal him. They would have to wait, everything was resting on Naruto's shoulders, Yamato was out of the village so he wouldn't be able to control her and Jiraiya was knocked out. 

—— 

Shikamaru once healed had headed for his fathers signature which was at the Hokage tower. 

His father sighed in relief when he saw him. Shikamaru was also glad when he saw a few other faces, such as Choji's parents and Inoichi. 

"What is the situation you left in?" Shikaku asked. 

"You probably already know, but Naruto has lost control after seeing me get hurt, she's off outside the village fighting pein. Knowing the fourth he most likely put in an extra fail safe to the seal. Leave it to her she'll get things sorted out. Jiraiya was knocked out." He said. Shikaku nodded knowing most of this already. 

"What happens if she can't get the Kyuubi under control?" Inoichi asked. 

"Yamato has a seal, he's probably headed back to the village because of it" Shikamaru said. Inoichi nodded and seemed to relax some more. 

"More pressing matter. ANBU!" Shikaku asked, in a second a squad of ANBU knelt in front of him. 

"We have a pressing council meeting, please bring everyone here except for the civilians, they can stay in the mountain safe." Shikaku commanded, and the ANBU were gone.

——

"Who will fill Tsunades place for the time it takes for a new Hokage to be picked?" Tsume Inuzuka asked. Danzo stepped forward.

"I will" chouza stood up. 

"I disagree, Jiraiya would be a better fit" Chouza said. Shikamaru sighed catching the attention of everyone, he scratched his neck and stepped forward from his place against the wall. 

"You can't choose because someone has been given the seal already" he said. Many looked at each other except for the few who had been there to see the seal given to Naruto. 

"Who?" Danzo asked, Shikamaru could tell he wasn't happy with this development. 

"Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze" some gasped. Danzo sneered. 

"The girl is a weapon for this village, what was Tsunade thinking?" Danzo asked. Shikamaru uncharacteristically straightened his back and gave Danzo a pointed stare. 

"Naruto is not a weapon she is a human being like the rest of us with an extra power. She could have gone and used that power to blow away the village that has treated her so poorly, but she didn't because she wanted to be acknowledged By them, show them that she isn't a monster, and because of the people who actually cared for her. It wasn't just Tsunade that wanted her to be Hokage. Both the third Hokage Sarutobi Hiruzen and the fourth Hokage Minato Namikaze stated that Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze was to become Hokage by the Age of twenty. She's been training and learning the duties of a Hokage for over a year now." He said. Many looked at him with surprise, while others smirked at his defensiveness towards the girl. Danzo straightened.

"She-" Danzo was stoped by Shikamaru who put his hand up. 

"I'd watch what you say in this room, everything you say I will repeat back to her, as I am her advisor I know more than you do Danzo. I'd watch yourself from now on, she won't be happy. Now then are there any other objections or can we move on?" He asked becoming more like his lazy self. Shikaku smiled at his son. Naruto was a good woman for Shikamaru. She could be the heart to the Brains of the clan. He absentmindedly wondered if she knew about the Nara clans men's habit. 

——

Shikamaru wanted to run and help her as soon as he felt the Kyuubi chakra disappear. His father held him back with a hand on his shoulder.

"Naruto is a Sage now, she is now in a class of her own. Sages carry immense power and it is best to give them room to release that power, the only way you can help her is to stay out of her way."

——

When Katsuyu relayed the total death toll Shikaku had to ask her again. 

"Naruto has negotiated with the leader of pein to resurrect the dead in the village" she said. Shikaku almost collapsed in relief. That girl had some strange way of making enemies into friends. She had done more than save them, she has helped the village get back some very important ninja. Families wouldn't have to deal with loss.

————

Shikamaru was the first to greet her when she made it back to the village on Kakashi's back. 

He was also the first one to see her sit down in the Hokage chair. He couldn't be any prouder then he was at this moment.

——-

"Get tazuna from the land of waves to come and help us rebuild, Yamato will supply us with temporary houses, id also like to ask the clans to lend support in any supplies that might be needed. The kazekage has also sent us some support, send messenger birds out to any boarder patrols and notify any out going shinobi of the village to be aware that sand ninja will be entering the land of fire. Lastly I want a full list of our traders so we can get more supplies coming into the village!" Naruto called out to the clan heads and commanders of Anbu. Shikamaru and shikaku standing on either side of her. She turned to shikamaru, "please call in any jounin senseis still on duty to be our leaders, I'd like to create groups so not everyone is coming to me for little things. Can you do that?"

"Yes Ill get them" he said. He was gone, she turned back to face the roof expecting the clan heads and anbu commanders to be gone, she smacked her self mentally. 

"Dismissed!" And all of a sudden she was alone with Shikaku. 

"Will yushino be alright alone?" She asked, shikaku smiled.

"Yes she'll be fine, she's the heart of the clan" he said, Naruto smiled at him. Her smile dropped when she turned to face Danzo, homura, and koharu. 

"You guys are not my elders, that is the job of Tsunade-sama and Jiraiyia-sensei. Danzo id like to talk to you in the office." She said. Koharu and homura both nodded and walked off. Danzo narrowed his eyes at the girl but followed her through the halls of the Hokage tower. 

———

As soon as shikaku closed the door behind Danzo a wave of bone chilling killing intent and power washed over the room. 

To say that shikaku was surprised by the amount of power coming off her was and understatement, if he was a lesser shinobi he would have been on the floor begging for mercy. He noticed that Danzo was relying on the cane more than what was considered normal, he assumed that it was for the most part directed at the man.

"I'll give you one warning and one only, Danzo Shimura you are to disband NE immediately. If you do not comply with this I will be Interogating you myself, as well as killing every single Ne not useful to us. You will be charged with treason and disobeying two direct orders from two Hokage's. You will be killed." Naruto sounded like death, Shikaku was beginning to become terrified of this side of her. She sat down in her chair and gave him a pointed look before shouting at him, "Dismissed!"

Shikaku didn't think he would see Danzo walk away any faster than he did ever again, he also didn't miss the look of complete hatred on the mans face.

If Shikaku had any lingering doubts they were washed away with the Killing intent that disappeared. He couldn't doubt that she was strong, in the next few years he knew that Naruto will become the strongest shinobi. And with this clear mindset he noticed. That Naruto truly was meant to be Hokage, the way she sat at the desk demanded respect and screamed authority. 

A small part of him relaxed. He knew he could trust his life in her hands, just like he had with her father.

"They would be proud of you Naru." He said, Naruto looked over to him smiling. 

"Their here I'm sure of it." She said. She looked down her hand resting on her stomach. Shikaku took it the wrong way. 

"Do we need Jiraiya-sama to check your seal?" He asked. Naruto immediately looked up. 

"No, the seal is perfectly restored thanks to Tou-san" she said. Shikaku thought for a moment. 

"How did you come back from that?" He asked, he was sure it was rude but curiosity ate at him. 

"I was about to fully transform I'm sure of it. Just as I was about to completely free Kurama Tou-sans chakra image stopped me. He said when he was sealing he added his and Kaa-sans chakra to help me in the future." She nervously ran her hand through her hair that was down. "He said that if I ever were to lose control to the point I would let him out, that he would appear and fix the seal."

"How many times can he do that?" Shikaku asked. 

"Only once. He also mentioned that when the time comes that I am seeking to gain control of kurama that Kaa-sans chakra image would help me greatly." She smiled "he started crying when I told him that baa-san named me Sixth Hokage."

"Mh, Minato was an emotional man indeed."


	11. Rebuilding

"Hokage-sama, the jonin sensei's are here as you requested." Shikamaru interrupted her internal thoughts, she looked up. 

"Send them in." She said. A few seconds later and three men entered the room.

"Alright Thankyou for coming on such short notice." She said standing up from her chair. 

"As you know we have begun the rebuilding process. I would like you three to take over as mediators between me and the rest of the forces helping rebuild. You would be taking care of groups of the shinobi as team leaders, any questions asked and leading your group on what to do, of course I will still be handing out orders but I leave judgement calls mostly up to you." She said.

"Hai" Might Gai, Kakashi Hatake, and Hayate Gekko nodded. They soon left. The next person to come into the office was Genma. 

"You wished to see me?" He asked. 

"Ah yes. Sorry to pull you away from resting but Shikamaru said I needed at least one person to protect me. Why not someone who protected my father." she said. Genma chuckled. 

"Very well." He said. "I thought it would be a couple years longer till you became hokage." 

"Hmm" Naruto hummed in agreement. She was looking over papers, though she was distracted wanting to see how her village was doing. 

"Minato often said that he wanted you to succeed him when he became old and grey." Genma stood by the window, watching the village slowly rebuild.

"I'm sure that would've happened. He'd probably be standing over my shoulder." She laughed. There was a knock at the door,

"Jiraiyia-sama is awake." Shikaku interrupted. Naruto's shoulders sagged in relief as she let out a breath she had been holding. 

"Can I go see him?" She asked hopefully. 

"Yes." Shikaku smiled, it was plain as day to anyone that she loved the Toad sage dearly. The same could be said the other way around.

————————————

As Naruto walked through the village, many stopped to bow or wave, she smiled and nodded to those who did so. She waved to the people she knew. Giving thanks to many who were helping who obviously hadn't taken a break. 

When she reached the hospital, the receptionist immediately got up and brought her up to Jiraiya's room. As soon as she got into the room she sagged in relief. 

"That hard?" He asked. Naruto looked up, she smiled sheepishly.

"Not so much hard as it is nerve wracking. I just don't want to do something wrong. I know I have Shikaku and shikamaru, but it's not the same as having baa-san there looking over my shoulder." She said. Jiraiya chuckled. 

"Well Naru your doing a fantastic job. I'm not sure many would be able to run this village so smooth right after an attack. Especially when said person was just appointed to Hokage. Congratulations Naruto" He said. Naruto smiled warmly at her god father. The man had helped her a great deal and always managed to say the words she needed to hear. 

"Thankyou." She said. An anbu member landed in the room and kneeled before Naruto. 

"Sasuke Uchiha has returned to the village and is waiting in your office Hokage-sama" he said. Naruto nodded, she looked to Jiraiya. 

"I'll be back to see you later, if you can would you go see how Baa-chan is doing?" She asked. Jiraiya nodded and shewed her away. She smiled. She turned and grasped Genma who was waiting for her to finish. He looked at her shock before he felt the pressure of the Hirashin. 

"Well I'll be dammed" he muttered under his breath. Naruto chuckled and smirked at him.

"I can do a lot more than sit pretty. Just like I know you secretly enjoy stabbing people with your senbon ways." She said. 

She walked around to her desk and Genma stood behind her. She smiled at the man standing in front of her. The man was her best friend, Sasuke Uchiha as well as Anbu captain. He had been on an extended mission after he had been brought into Anbu after the first Chuunin exams. 

"Welcome back, Teme." She teased. Sasuke chuckled. 

"Good to be back dobe." He said. He then stood at attention when Naruto became serious.

"I'd like your mission report." She said, and so Sasuke explained in great detail as well as handing her a sealed scroll. She stood from her seat and gave a pointed stare at Sasuke. 

"I see. I have your next mission. Sasuke Uchiha, you are to become the personal guard to the Hokage. Do you accept?" She asked. Sasuke knelt and Bowed his head. 

"Yes Hokage-sama." Naruto smiled. 

"Very well. Once the village has cooled down, I will bring together the rest of the protection squad. For now go rest. The Uchiha compound is perfectly safe. Though I allowed a couple of ninjas in, only in the guest houses. I've put seals on the main houses and storage sheds to keep anyone out." She said. Sasuke nodded and Shunshined out of the office. There was a knock at the door. 

"Come in" Naruto said, once more sitting down into her chair. Side eyeing the new paperwork on her desk. In walked Sakura who bowed. 

"I've come to report on Tsunade-sama's condition." She said. Naruto nodded. "Tsunade will remain in a coma for an unseeable amount of time. Her body has suffered greatly for the summing, healing and fighting she had done." 

Naruto sighed. The situation had gotten much more troublesome. She placed her hands over her eyes and rubbed them. She mentally laughed at herself. She was starting to think like an old woman and much like shikamaru. 

"Alright, be sure to tell me if Baa-chan's condition changes. Dismissed" she said, you could hear how down she was. 

When Sakura left the room Naruto inhaled, she then slapped her cheeks and sighed. Pulling her pen and stamp out she plowed through the paperwork on her desk. All the while Genma watched her. 

Naruto was exceptionally strong when it came to her mental state. Genma hadn't seen Naruto show sadness in a very long time. She hid it away into the deepest depths of her soul. So when he watched how torn up she became because of Tsunade, he was shocked. He had forgotten that the girl could be sad. He wanted to smack himself. Naruto was a ninja, of course she felt things, but since she was a ninja she had to hide those emotions away so as not to let it hinder her missions. 

——

"Hokage-sama, the civilians are outside the tower waiting to be addressed." A chuunin had knocked on her door. Naruto smiled, she grabbed the Hokage hat and walked to the roof. 

She took a deep breath before she showed herself to the civilians. It was a few seconds of silence before cheers could be heard. She raised her arms to quiet the people down. 

"I'm sure many of you are feeling anxious about the future of Konohagakure. I too feel that way. But fear not citizens of Konoha, for the Ninja's of our village will be helping us to rebuild, I hope that each and everyone of you helps in some way to get Konoha back on her feet!" She yelled at them. Many cheered for her, and she smiled and waved before heading back to her office to finish the never ending paper work.

—

Naruto finished the last slip of paper on her desk as the sun had just hidden itself. She sighed. She still had a couple scrolls to read that had been given to her. One of which had come from the fourth Raikage of Kumogakure. She would save that for later tonight. 

A light knock was heard before Shikamaru entered the room. He had two scrolls on him. 

"These are from the Kazekage and Kakashi." he said as he placed them down on the desk next to the other scrolls. 

"Alright I'll look over them. How about we head home." She said. She was tired and hadn't slept properly in a solid week, as she had been training and then straight into a battle with pein. Shikamaru nodded. She grabbed the scrolls and placed them into a containment scroll and put it into her vest. 

"Genma you can go home for the night. I'll be fine." She said. Genma nodded and disappeared. 

They walked silently through the darkened Konoha. Lights made from jutsu and fuel lined the streets at random intervals. Most people were in designated tents or buildings. Those who were out were patrolling. 

She and shikamaru walked into the Nara compound both sighing in relief. Naruto immediately collapsed in the common room next to the shogi board. She didn't bother to take her uniform off as she closed her eyes. 

"Wake me up for dinner." She mumbled before she was out like light. Shikamaru chuckled, he too was ready to collapse. He scooted over to Naruto and put her head on his leg. He then leaned his elbow onto the shogi board, he too was out. 

——

"Shikamaru" his mother called as she tapped his arm. His eyes fluttered open to find his mom kneeling in front of him her eyes filled with warmth and love. "Dinner is ready." 

"Okay." He looked down to find that Naruto had curled into his side more, and smiled. He truly did love her. He placed his hand on her shoulder rubbing it, "Hey naru"

"Hmmh" she groaned "dinner?" 

"Ya" he mumbled, Naruto sat up rubbing her eyes she slowly stood up and hauled shikamaru to his feet. This made him chuckle, they both took a seat at the table to eat. 

———

"Imma stay tonight" she said as she dragged shikamaru to his room after Yushino had retired for the night. Shikamaru was too tired to care that this would be the first time the pair would be sleeping in a bed together. So he hummed in agreement. 

He changed his outfit a bit and took off all his gear just throwing it to the ground. He would hear Naruto doing the same.

He watched as Naruto in a tight long sleeve shirt and a pair of his sweatpants climbed into the bed on the side closest to his wall. Tomorrow he'd definitely be more awake to realize how good she looked against the muddled browns and greens that made up his bedspread. He soon crawled in and snuggled under the covers. His arm going around Naruto who was already fast asleep.

It was a few hours later when shikaku walked into the house. He could feel Naruto and shikamaru together in his room and his wife in their room. He wondered if Naruto and shikamaru were talking. So he quietly opened his sons door letting his eyes adjust to the darkness. He looked right into sleep hazed blue eyes. He then finally realized that Naruto and shikamaru were cuddled against each other. He smiled and closed the door. 

Yes he'd definitely be telling Yushino about this event tomorrow morning.

————

Naruto was immediately awoken by a chakra that appeared in the room. 

"Report?" She ordered through a dry throat.

"The san-kyōdai(three siblings, here I'm referring to Tamari and Kankurō) are here, waiting for you in your office." He said. Naruto opened her eyes and found an owl masked anbu standing there. 

"Tell them I will be there shortly." She said, The man disappeared. Naruto got up and took a look at the clock. It was four in the morning. The sand siblings made good time. 

"Naru?" Shikamaru mumbled. 

"The sand siblings are here, I'm going to go greet them." She said, she was in the middle of pulling her pants on. Shikamaru looked at the clock. 

"They made good time." He said. He slipped out from the covers handing Naruto her vest while Naruto handed him his vest.

Naruto teleported both to the Hokage office after they had finished putting their shoes on. Shikamaru stood behind her while she took a seat at her desk, immediately unsealing the scroll Gaara had gotten to her through his sand bird.

She read over it while the sand siblings explained the situation they had prepared for. 

"Ah good call. Please inform your shinobi to join in patrolling and rebuilding efforts. I can't thank Sunagakure enough for the help you are providing." Naruto said. Temari only smiled.

"It's about time we paid konohagakure back for all the help you have provided with Gaara." Naruto smiled. 

"I have set up rooms in my compound for you to use, as well for your forces. You guys made it here on such short notice that I'll leave owl to guide you." She said. Just as she mentioned owl, he appeared motioning the sibilings to follow him. Temari and Kankurō bowed and left. 

———

It was time she dealt with the Raikage's letter. She pulled it out from the containment scroll she had in her vest. Opening the scroll she slowly read through it. 

Shikamaru watched from the side of the room as Naruto seemed to become more and more perplexed at the contents of the scroll she was reading. 

"NEKO!" She commanded, the purple haired anbu barely had time to land before she was given orders "bring me Jiraiya-Sensei and Shikaku Nara immediately on urgent orders."


	12. I Need Explanation, What is Going On?

To make things clear. 

Neko=(Yugao) 

Crow=(Genma) 

Inu=(Kakashi) 

snake=(Sasuke) 

owl=[(Hikari Hyuuga) Honestly just came up with a random person, i don't think its an actual character in Naruto. If it is, then its not that person.]

Are Naruto's Hokage guard platoon.

Sasuke is her personal guard and he switches out with Kakashi. 

—————

It was with record time that Jiraiya climbed through the towers window. It was as well the first time that some had seen a Nara rush into the Hokage's office still putting on their vest, to top it off this Nara still had his hair untied. Naruto waited for the two to compose themselves before she told them the urgent matters they needed to attend to.

"How do I respond to a call to a Kage summit?" She asked in all seriousness. 

"Excuse me... a what summit?" Jiraiya asked. 

"You heard me the first time Sensei. The Raikage of Kumogakure has called a Kage summit." She said. Shikaku decided to step in. 

"What are the details?" He asked. 

"Because of Sasuke Uchiha's recent undercover mission, he has been found out. His involvement with Akatsuki has landed him in the bad graces of The Raikage. Due to someone impersonating Sasuke Uchiha he as been framed for the kidnapping of The eight tails Jinchuuriki. Not only that, but due to Akatsuki's recent attack on the hidden leaf the Kages are getting worried on how we are going to deal with them." She said. Shikaku brought his hand to stroke his beard. 

"Where will the summit be held." Naruto walked over to a shelf and pulled out a map, rolling it out on her desk she pointed to a position on the map.

"In the land of iron where Mifune will be the mediator between the Kage's." She said. "I will accept. I have to clear the misunderstanding of Sasukes situation. This will also be good for the villages to come together to get the Jinchuuriki back."

"Where are the messengers?" Jiraiya asked. Naruto looked at him. 

"Messengers? An Anbu handed me this scroll yesterday." She asked. She then called for Neko. "Please call the messengers that brought this scroll from Kumogakure." 

Naruto sat into her chair. Shikaku, Jiraiya and Shikamaru could feel the tension coming off her, but underneath they could also feel a boiling rage ready to explode.

"Who was it?" Shikamaru asked. He had a feeling that Naruto knew who was behind the situation with Sasuke and Kumo's Jinchuuriki. Naruto laughed. She ran her hands down her face hiding the wicked smile. 

"Danzo shimura is about to be picked apart piece for piece." She stated. "Owl recall crow and bring Danzo Shimura into T&I. Tell Inoichi Yamanaka and Ibiki Morino to go wild and that I will be along shortly to start." There was a knock at the door.

"Come in" Naruto said. Naruto watched three Kumo shinobi walk in, they all bowed to her. 

"I do hope that my forces have explained to you why the village is in this state. And that I Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze have been appointed as the Sixth Hokage of Konohagakure." She more so asked then stated. The three ninja nodded. 

"I've called you here for the answer to The Raikage's letter." She said, she had pulled out a scroll and began writing in it. "In the letter I will be explaining a few things. But most of all I want the Raikage to know that I will be going to the Kage summit for the soul purpose of Akatsuki and Sasuke Uchiha. Nothing more and nothing less."

"Yes Hokage-sama." The blonde haired Kumo kunoichi said. She took the scroll. 

"Please don't mind as your escorted by an ANBU member to the end of fire Nations border. We are still on alert from the recent attack." Naruto said. The Kumo ninja nodded and bowed, they left the room with a member of ANBU. Once the door was closed Naruto smiled wickedly. 

"Well I'll see you boys later today. I have myself a play date with one traitorous scum." And as if on cue she was gone in a yellow flash, the men in the room swore they could hear laughter ring throughout the room. 

—————

"Have you gotten anything from him?" Naruto asked when she walked up to Inoichi and Ibiki. The blonde man shook his head. 

"He has seals put in place. The seals prevent us from gaining any information, as well as stopping us from seeing what is under the bandages he has on his arms and face." He responded. He looked over to Naruto and his eyes widened. It was rare now adays to find a specific type of smile on her face. This specific smile usually lead to mass chaos through the village as Naruto pulled a massive prank. His mind immediately went to the time she dyed all the ANBU outfits god awful orange. How she had gotten away with it was one of the seven mysteries of Konoha.

"He doesn't seem to respond to torture techniques either." Ibiki said, watching the woman standing beside him. 

"We'll see how long he gets to stay quiet with me." She said cracking her knuckles. She opened the door and walked in. 

Inoichi and Ibiki stood and watched from the one way window as Danzo immediately tensed at her presence. Both took it as a sign that she had already given him a warning and repercussions of great size if he didn't cooperate. They watched as Naruto tipped the metal chair Danzo was sealed to, over. Ibiki sighed, he turned to leave.

"I'll be back later, tell me what she does." He said as he left the observation room. Inoichi smiled. 

"I will." Inoichi turned back to the glass, and watched as Naruto began smiling sweetly.

"Be easy on me okay Danzo! Now open up let's see that seal!" She asked sweetly. Inoichi shivered at the reminder of one red headed woman. 

"Don't be like that Danzo!" Her voice started becoming angry. "Wouldn't want to pull the nine tails out would we?" 

Danzo immediately opened his mouth to show the seal that was on his tongue. Naruto smiled. 

"See not so hard now was that. It would have been painful other wise." She said. Inoichi could feel chakra leave Naruto and enter Danzo. When Naruto let his tongue go he freaked out. 

"What did you do to me?" He barked. Naruto glared at him. 

"I removed your seal. Now I am able to gain any piece of information I want. You shouldn't have messed with me Danzo. Especially not an Uzumaki seal master." she growled. She pulled out a scroll and brush and walked over to the table against the wall and placed it there.

"Now tell me how to remove the seals placed on the ROOT members?" She asked. She waited a few moments, before walking over to Danzo who laid glaring at the girl. She sighed "fine."

Her hand covered with orange chakra and Inoichi immediately felt the sinister chakra of the nine tails. He watched as she crouched beside Danzo and placed her hand to the mans forehead. It was like the Yamanaka's mind reading jutsu. He noticed that where the chakra touched Danzo's forehead it began to boil. it was chakra burns. 

——————————

Danzo found himself in a sewer like area. The water at the bottom glowed an orange red, and he noticed intricate designs on the wall of the sewer. 

"Danzo~" a sing song voice reached his ears as well as a growl. It was at this moment that he finally realized that he had severely underestimated the strength the Nine Tailed Jinjuuriki held. In a small part of his mind he wondered just how strong she was. 

"Found you~" she said walking out from a turn in the wall. "Shall we get started?"

Naruto grabbed his arm and he immediately found himself in a stone bricked room. 

"Much better than the sewer, ain't it?" She asked. Danzo didn't respond as he was forced into a chair. He looked around and his eyes landed on a red haired man. 

"Hello ningen" the red haired man said. He was wearing a plain white kimono. Naruto smiled. 

"Ah kurama! You came to say hello to our traitorous guest" she laughed. The man walked over to Naruto and patted her head. The man was a head and a half taller than Naruto. 

"He has quite the amount of Sharingan in his body." He said, Naruto pouted. 

"He probably has Shisui-senpai's eyes in his arm then." She then smiled again "well let's get straight into pulling apart his mind, I don't care if you kill him, just get as much information you can!" 

———————————

Inoichi became nervous when he saw Naruto start smiling. It wasn't her usual smile it was a cruel one. He sighed. His mind automatically going to all the pain and suffering she went through from the village. It was a wonder that she was as happy as she was now, he knew that her childhood would leave scars, he just had yet to find out how it manifested in her. 

Well he found his answer today, Naruto became vicious to those who hurt her family, and now her village. 

———————————

It was a few hours later, and Inoichi's legs began to hurt from standing still. He immediately focused back on Naruto who walked over to the scroll and immediately began writing at a slightly faster than average pace. His eyes drifted over to Danzo who was now covered in blisters and blood. 

"Inoichi?" She asked. Inoichi clicked a button and talked. 

"What is it?" He asked. Naruto was still writing as if on auto pilot. 

"Please send someone to get Sakura-san, tell her she will be collecting ten eyes" she said, Inoichi gasped. "Oh and please call for Sasuke"

"Right away." He then told Owl to get Sakura and relay Naruto's message. He then sent Crow to get Sasuke.

—————————

Sakura huffed as she carried two large scrolls into the observation room. She flinched at the sight through the glass. 

"Sakura please come in and get set up" Naruto called from the other side. She was still writing, she had four scrolls stacked beside her. 

"Which arm?" Sakura asked once she had gained her breath and entered the room. Naruto muttered something under her breath. 

"Right arm" she said. Sakura nodded her head, and began setting up the room. A few minutes later and Sasuke walked in. 

"Sasuke I want you to send your chakra into Danzo's right arm and activate the Sharingan. I'm looking for one with the Mangeko Sharingan." She said, Sasuke nodded his head and immediately did as she asked. "Sakura please remove that one last. As it is holding the power of the rest, I want every single eye intact." 

"Yes" Sakura said, she was starting to get dressed. 

"Oh and I don't care if you don't make it pretty, I'm killing him afterwards." She said. Sakura hesitated for a second before she nodded her head. 

"There isnt one that has the Mangeko Sharingan." Sasuke said after inspecting the arm. Naruto clicked her tongue before ripping the bandages off Danzo's eye. "thats it"

"well then, sakura take this one out last please."

—————————————

Just as Sakura was going to get started Naruto interrupted her. 

"Just wait a moment Sakura, I will give you an order to take them out. As I don't know for sure if it will affect something." She said, she called crow and gave him five scrolls. 

"Please hand these to Jiraiya-Sensei, with the message to read them, and then find ROOT and gather any member that would be beneficial to Konoha, eliminate the rest." She said, crow nodded and disappeared with the scrolls. 

———————————

The next twenty minutes was spent taking the eyes out of Danzo's arm. When Sakura was finished, Naruto coated her hand in orange chakra, Sakura realized it was a chakra blade. 

She watched as Naruto slammed her hand into Danzo's head, blood splattered the wall and some on Naruto's face. She was smiling wickedly the whole time. 

"Stay dead you miserable son of a bitch" she muttered. She then took out a handkerchief and wiped the blood off her face and hand. 

"Thankyou Sakura. Please store those in the Hokage's safe in the hospital. Sasuke please be ready to be called in a few hours." She said, turning around to exit the room. 

"Yes Hokage-Sama!" Both responded with strength in their voices. Naruto smiled, she had a lot of work to complete in the next few hours. 

"Sorry for the body Inoichi, you may dispose of it however you like." She said, before she disappeared in a yellow flash. 

—————————

Naruto appeared in the Hokage office, and immediately started gathering information. She gathered the crystal ball Sarutobi used to spy on people. A few scrolls inside the Hokage's personal library. She also pulled out the forbidden scroll. 

"Naruto why did you pull out the forbidden scroll?" Shikaku asked. He had entered the room with a cup of tea for Naruto. Naruto looked up and pointed to the crystal ball. 

"Jiji left the jutsu to show people memories in the forbidden scroll. As I'm only allowed to transfer memories to one person at a time, I thought this way would be easier. Oh and please check if the embroidery shop has finished my cloak." She said. Shikaku smiled, he set the cup down on the coffee table in the room before leaving. 

———————————

Naruto sat at the couches in the office, as her desk was covered in sealing supplies and scrolls. She was currently reading an old book on the Hokage summit that had happened in Hashirama's reign. A knock at her door brought her out of the book. 

"Come in" Naruto watched as three people walked in. Jiraiya stood in the middle, with a black haired boy to his right, and a man who had almost completely covered himself in gear to his left. 

"These are the only two?" Naruto asked, she studied each, and immediately found the one wearing the gear to be an Aburame. Jiraiya nodded his head. 

"The one to my right came willingly, while the other struggled before I told him the fate of Danzo." He said, Naruto nodded her head, as she focused on the boy. He wore a black crop top jacket with a tanto on his back along with a scroll, he wore loose fitting black pants and black sandals.

"Your names?" Naruto asked. She looked directly at the boy. 

"Sai" he said, Naruto's eyes drifted to the other one. Who bowed a little before he introduced himself 

"Torune Aburame." Naruto nodded her head. 

"Will you allow me to break your seals?" She asked, she wasn't going to do anything against their wills "well if you refuse you'll be killed" 

"Yes" both responded at the same time. Naruto nodded her head and walked over to them. Sai stuck his tongue out and Naruto grabbed it and channeled her chakra to break it and diffuse the killing property. It was rather simple. She did the same thing to Torune's as well. 

"Sai you will be placed into Kakashi Hatakes hands for the time being. And Torune, if you feel that your able to, you may return to the Aburame estate. If not feel free to stay with me for the time being." She said, turning back around to place the scrolls Jiraiya had given her on the desk and book shelf's. 

"Neko call the guard unit together." She called, Neko who knelt down disappeared in leafs. 

\---------------------------------------------

Neko, Crow, Inu, Snake, and Owl all knelt before her. She was leaning against her desk as she didn't want to sit. Jiraiya stood off to the side with Shikamaru and Shikaku who had gathered. 

"You may stand and take off your masks." She said. All five of them stood and took off their masks. Naruto looked at each of them. Yugao, Genma, Kakashi, Sasuke, and Hikari Hyūga. 

"You five have been chosen as my guard unit, your leader will be Sasuke Uchiha or Kakashi Hatake. Three of you will be on duty at a time. So base your schedule off of this one requirement." Naruto looked at each of them again. "Tomorrow morning we will be leaving for the kage summit in the land of iron. Dismissed" 

"Yes hokage-sama!" They all soundlessly left except for Sasuke and Yugao. Yugao put her mask on and disappeared into the rafters of the room while Sasuke stood still. 

"Is it a good idea to have me in the guard unit?" Sasuke asked. 

"Yes, I've explained most of what happened to the Raikage. Once I show the rest you will be dismissed of suspicion, they try anything and they will face my wrath." Naruto smiled turning around to caress the crystal ball. 

"Oh!" Shikaku gasped, he pulled out a scroll and handed it to Naruto. "Your cloak has been finished."

"Oh really!" Naruto immediately opened the scroll and channeled chakra to make the cloak appear. Naruto held the cloak up. The cloak was white and red, the bottom had red flames and red words on her back and sleeves. 'Sixth Hokage' with the Uzumaki symbol and Namikaze symbol on each arm. The inside was red along with gold embroidery of a fox and moon, with different flowers and shapes filling in the rest of the space. The cloak was long sleeved, with a bit of a larger cuff at the end towards her hands, allowing her undershirt to still cover the back of her hands. This cloak was her ceremonial cloak, she had another one that was the same on the outside but only had red on the inside and the sleeves were short; her battle cloak.

"Ah they look perfect, please tell Hanako obaa-sama that I'm very thankful for them." She nodded to Shikaku who was in charge of her cloak. He left the office to deliver her message.

"Is there anything else you need to take care of today?" Jiraiya asked. Naruto shook her head. 

"Go visit baa-chan will you! I can feel your worry from here ero senin." Naruto waved Jiraiya out of the office, Shikamaru placed the stack of paper he held in his hands on the coffee table. "Gahhhh! More? I just got rid of the pile on my desk!" 

"What type of tea?" Shikamaru smiled. Naruto pouted while grabbing her pen and stamp. 

"Sencha please. Lunch too!" Shikamaru nodded and left to get Naruto her tea and some lunch. Naruto sighed and glared at the paper work wanting it to burn in flames.

\--------------------------------

After eating lunch she immediately closed herself off to the others, solely focused on getting the materials she needed to present on the case of Sasuke Uchiha. Periodically Shikamaru or Shikaku would come in and place tea down in front of her, most times when Shikamaru came he would bring a pile of paperwork that would be finished in a short amount of time. 

The sun had set when a loud growl echoed in the room, she looked up from the scroll she was writing in, confusion set deep on her face. She chuckled when another growl echoed.

"looks like i am hungry" she muttered, she sat back in her chair rubbing her stomach. 

"well mom said to come home if your hungry" Shikamaru said, he sat at the couches sorting through the paperwork she had finished. Naruto smiled.

"OKAY!" she stood up "lets eat and then i will finish this"

"Troublesome" Shikamaru muttered, he groaned as Naruto grabbed his shoulder. "were home"

"welcome back!" Yushino called from the kitchen where a heavenly smell was wafting from. Naruto drooled as she walked into the kitchen.

"uwah! smells good" she sat at the table across from Shikaku.

"It's your favourite! Ramen!" Yushino laughed, Naruto smiled.

\-------

Naruto spent most of the night in the Hokage office finishing the report she was putting together for the Kage summit. It was 4 in the morning when Naruto finally finished, she stood from her desk stretching. 

"alright" she muttered to herself. She started cleaning off the desk, only leaving the scrolls containing the evidence and the crystal ball on her desk. They would be leaving Konoha at sunrise, she had just enough time to shower and get ready.

\--------------

Naruto stood at the main gates. she got here a little early out of habit. she had already said goodbye to Jiraiya and Shikamaru.

"It suits you" a lazy voice drawled from beside her, she turned and smiled at her sensei. Naruto wore skin tight black pants and long sleeved shirt. Over her shirt she wore a silver coloured breast plate where she had important documents stored. she wore grey shin high boots, and to top everything off she wore her ceremonial hokage's cloak. In her hands she held the Hokage hat, she really didnt want to wear such a eye catching thing first thing in the morning. 

"You didnt sleep at all did you" another voice sounded beside her, it was Sasuke. she laughed. 

"No ill catch some sleep somewhere along the way. Lets go" she said, once everyone had taken their positions. Owl stood in the front with Crow, Inu was in the back, Snake to her right, and Neko to her left. They left in the first set of sun rays.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for spelling mistakes


End file.
